


if they find out, will it all go wrong?

by blankiehxrry



Series: come on, bring everything [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Belly Bulging, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Nipple Play, Size Kink, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankiehxrry/pseuds/blankiehxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>madison square garden shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	if they find out, will it all go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> so this chapter is where things get a little kinkier! writing this was a new experience; you'll come to see that harry is just as confused as i am about what he likes.
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own one direction or anything connected to or affiliated with them, this story is based off of my wild imagination and not off of real events (that we know of)

**Madison Square Garden // 2012 // daddy kink & slight feminization **

Standing inside the arena is much different than what the boys imagined. It’s bigger than theaters they’ve become so used to, so comfortable with. There will be no couch on this stage, nor will they be confined to running across only a few square feet. There’s a _catwalk._

It’s breathtaking really, Louis thinks. Niall has run ahead to take pictures to send to his family while Zayn and Liam are mucking around with the band while the cameras eat it up. (That’s different, too. The ever-present camera crew that captures their every move. It’s a bit unsettling, but Ben keeps insisting that they need to think about the ‘final product.’) Harry, naturally, is never more than a brush of the hand away. He sidles in close to Louis once he’s sure that the cameras are distracted and laces their hands together.

“Hey baby.” Louis hip-checks his boy. “Excited?”

Harry hums distractedly as Louis continues.

“The stage is bloody giant, innit? I can’t even imagine how hard it’ll be to stop Niall from accidentally running off the catwalk. Liam joked about crowd surfing earlier, not quite sure how we’re going to discourage him from _that,_ but I suppose we could –” Louis is cut off as Harry tugs on the hem of his shirt and murmurs a quiet but equally urgent “ _daddy_.”

For the first time since he started talking, Louis takes a minute to turn and really look at Harry. What he sees makes him gasp out a soft “shit” before he’s quickly moving into action, tugging Harry along with him as he hurries down and off the stage and towards where he assumes the dressing rooms are.

Harry looks terrified, is the thing. Louis’ shocked he didn’t notice earlier the slight tremble of Harry’s hand where it’s held tightly in his. And, well. Louis isn’t unfamiliar with what’s happening here. He just assumed Harry had grown out of this after they’d settled into the easy routine of the Up All Night tour, along with his frequent asthma attacks.

But here they are. Harry’s scared. Scared out of his mind, as it seems. Logically, it makes sense. It’s a bigger venue. _The world’s most famous arena_ , to be politically correct. There will be considerably more people coming to watch them and they’re playing some new songs. It’s been a constant stream of _go, go, go_ since they stepped off the plane and there’s barely been time to sleep before they’re being dragged to the next interview.

The issue is that Louis knows how hard it is to break Harry from this state. He needs constant care and love and reassurance until he can catch up to the rest of the boys. Of course, Louis has always been the one who’s been best able to provide that, but the fact that they’re due to rehearse the set list in twenty minutes doesn’t make things easier.

“C’mere.” Louis leads them to an empty room and pulls Harry inside before shutting the door firmly behind him. It’s certainly not ideal, but Louis knows from experience that he has to try and stave off Harry’s nerves before he actually gets sick with it and hurts his throat. The other boys and Paul know that Harry gets like this sometimes, of course they do, but they’re rather oblivious to how Louis gets him to snap out of it. He hopes none of them come looking for them before they’re due back.

Now, Louis sits down on the small loveseat in the far corner of the room and pulls Harry onto his lap, tucking and prodding him until he’s tiny with how tight he’s curled up against his daddy’s chest. It’s hard to do this now that Harry’s grown taller than him and started to work out, but Harry’s pliant and tries his best to compress himself into the boy who was once smaller than Louis.  

“It’s okay, baby girl,” Louis coos, carding his fingers through Harry’s hair. He runs through a few knots in the silky strands and straightens out a few stray curls. Harry lets out a shuddery breath and noses into Louis’ neck, panting hot breath into his collarbones.

“Daddy,” Harry mumbles, mouthing wetly at the column of Louis’ throat. “Need you.”

This is still rather new for the both of them. Of course, Louis has known for a long time that Harry has a bit of a daddy kink. He’d been scared shitless to bring it up, imagining Harry getting embarrassed and angry with him for reading his journal and refusing to speak to him; the time finally came where, locked up in their hotel room with Louis’ cock shoved halfway down Harry’s throat, the older boy fucked his hips forward and unthinkingly grunted “take your daddy’s cock so well, sweetheart.” Surprisingly, it was Harry who immediately came untouched at the words, pulling off the older boy’s cock and mouthing at his thigh as he dropped down a hand to help ride out his orgasm, crying out for his daddy.

(The other thing, well. Harry was out one day, visiting Nick and the rest of his new hipster friends while Louis lounged on the couch and watched TV while eating his weight in crisps. He’d just gotten through a particularly wild episode of Chopped before the front door creaked open and his boy stepped inside.

“Louis?” Harry’s voice had echoed, voice carrying through the hall and into the living room. Louis made a valiant attempt to lift his head from where it’d been resting for the good part of three hours.

“In here, babe,” he’d called back. He heard the distant shuffling of Harry probably trying to take off his shoes and hang up his coat. The soft thud of footsteps grew louder until Harry was standing in front of Louis, annoyingly blocking his view of the television but also enticingly toying with the waistband of his jeans.

“Got you a present,” Harry mumbled softly, head down and staring at his pants. Louis swallowed heavily and absently dusted a few crumbs off his shirt as he sat up. Gripping the backs of Harry’s thighs to pull him forward, Louis spoke out.

“Yeah, baby? What’d you get me?”

A blush had bloomed high on Harry’s cheeks as he stuttered out a soft “let me show you” and began to unbutton his jeans. Inch by inch he lowered the skin-tight denim until Louis noticed soft pink lace poking out from underneath.

“And what’s this?” Louis had murmured, impatiently speeding up the process by helping Harry shove his jeans down to his thighs. “Is this for daddy?”

Though his heart was thrumming wildly in his chest, Louis tried not to break his composure. He wasn’t so dense as not to realize that Harry was probably putting a lot on the line here, wearing lacy knickers in front of his boyfriend. And Louis was surprised to find he wasn’t revolted by it either, as he was by most things related to girls. It was actually really _hot._

“’s always for you, daddy,” Harry had whispered. He shoved his hips forward a little so that Louis could see up close the shape of Harry’s cock tucked next to his hip. It was growing by the second, hardening and leaking a small wet patch that stained the panties.

“How lucky am I?” Louis had spoken aloud. “I have such a good boy. Love when you do things like this for me. You’re beautiful, baby.”

Harry preened under the compliment but he still looked a little troubled. “Doesn’t this – the lady’s knickers. Don’t they remind you of a – of a girl?”

Louis paused in his movements, stilling his hands where they were thumbing the lace of the panties.

“I mean, I’m aware they’re usually for ladies. Why would I want to think of a girl when I have you right in front of me?”

Harry made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. “But, like, I’m wearing _panties_.”

Louis’ brows furrowed in confusion. “Harry, are you telling me you _want_ me to think of you as a girl? Please explain baby, because I’m a little lost right now.”

Harry’s hands shook a little as he lowered himself onto Louis’ lap. He burrowed his head into Louis’ neck before mumbling out, “I don’t…I don’t want to be a girl. I like my boy bits, but. Could you just, like – I mean, could you maybe sometimes call me your good girl?”

Louis was silent for a moment as he considered. This was uncharted territory, completely out of the blue. He’d heard of crossdressing before, knew that wearing clothes of the opposite sex in the bedroom was something not uncommon. But calling Harry a girl, that was something new.

“How will I know when you want to be my good girl, rather than my good boy?” Louis stroked his fingers down the outline of Harry’s spine over his shirt in a gesture he hoped was comforting.

“I mean, I don’t really know myself. But, I guess, if I’m wearing my panties? I still want you to treat me like I have a cock, because well, I do. It’s just the pronoun-ness of it all.”

“The pronoun-ness?” Louis huffed out a small laughed and felt his shoulder sag in relief as Harry did the same.

“I’m sorry, I’m bad at explaining. All I know is that it gets me hot. Sorry for springing it on you all at once.”

Louis felt himself clutch tighter at Harry, gripping his sides firmly. “Don’t ever be sorry, baby. If something makes you feel good, then never be sorry. I want what you want, and if it was something that made me uncomfortable then I’d let you know. All I want is for you to be happy, and if this makes you happy, then I’ll do my best to give you that.”

Harry had pulled back and looked Louis in the eye, eyes glassy as they shone with unshed tears.

“I love you, you know? A lot.”

“I love you too, silly. Since I was 18. Since you dotted around in your little beanies and scarves.”

“You always know how to ruin a moment, don’t you?” Harry had dimpled. Louis gave in to his urge and leaned up to kiss Harry’s nose.

“’s what I’m best at, love.” )

Louis is still always surprised at how insatiable Harry gets when he’s like this, how urgently he needs Louis to touch him and make him feel better.

“I can’t put you under, princess. We’ve got rehearsals soon. But tell daddy what you need and I’ll try to help you.” It’s hard saying no to his boy, but Louis knows if he puts Harry under now he won’t be able to bring him back up soon enough to get back on stage. Subspace is new to them too and Louis still has trouble bringing Harry up right after he’s gone down.

Harry lets out a desperate sob and reaches down to grab Louis’ hand, placing it firmly over his clothed cock and pressing the heel down so that he’s grinding on it. “Just need you to touch me. Want your cock.”

Louis quietly observes Harry humping his hand for a moment before he decides what to do. “Okay, baby. I need you to take your pants off for me, alright?”

Harry nods obediently and gets to his unsteady feet, unbuttoning and shucking off his jeans so fast he nearly falls over. He’s started wearing these ridiculously skinny pants that Louis can only imagine must suffocate his cock.

Once he’s down to his red lace panties, he moves to straddle Louis again until the older boy stops him and motions for him to lie down on the couch. Once they’re positioned so that Louis is hovering over Harry, he plops his arse on the thick meat of Harry’s thighs and rubs a comforting hand along Harry’s ribs.

“So pretty for me,” Louis whispers. “Always so gorgeous, baby.”

Harry closes his eyes and lets a small whine slip through his lips, and it’s at this time that Louis takes the opportunity to pinch Harry’s right nipple between his thumb and forefinger, tugging at the nub as it hardens under his ministrations.

“Oh fuck, daddy.” Harry’s eyes shoot open and his back arches obscenely into the unforgiving touch. “ _Moremoremore_ ,” he begs.

Louis continues pinching one nipple while he reaches over and slaps his free hand on the other. Harry lets out a loud sob, hips fucking up into the air as he searches for friction on his cock.

“Tell me how good your daddy makes you feel,” Louis commands. He has to keep Harry talking or else he’ll be more susceptible to slipping under.

Harry must know what he’s doing because he lets out a frustrated groan before he replies, “Feels so good, daddy. Love when you play with my nipples. More, _please_.”

“Don’t you want my cock, baby? I know you could come from just this.” Louis slaps his nipple again, soothing over it afterwards and digging his thumbnail into it to make Harry jump.

“Want your cock so bad. Want it the most, daddy.” Harry makes grabby hands at Louis’ pants until he shifts forward and lets Harry unbutton them.

“Such a good girl for me,” Louis praises while he tries to get his pants off without getting off of Harry. He grabs his wallet and the small sachet of emergency lube he keeps inside before throwing the pants on the floor and moving backwards until he’s settled between Harry’s legs.

“Keep playing with your nipples while I open you up,” Louis tells him. He tears the lube open with his teeth and cringes at the bitter flavor that seeps onto his tongue. He slicks up two fingers and helps Harry spread his legs before reaching down and petting gently at his hole.

Louis is very familiar with Harry’s bum, has pinched and bitten and massaged and spanked it until Harry was writhing and crying beneath him, _begging_ to come, sometimes even after he’d already come once or twice before. He’s licked and prodded and admired Harry’s hole enough times that he considers himself quite an expert on knowing what gets Harry off the fastest.

He circles his rim until Harry huffs out “ _daddy, more_ ” and Louis surprises him by immediately granting him a finger. Generally he’d tease Harry until he would finally fuck himself down, trying to blindly land himself on Louis’ fingers. Right now, they’re a bit pressed for time. So Louis opens him up quickly and watches him tug harshly at his rosebud nipples.

Once he’s three fingers deep in Harry’s arse and curling them expertly to just catch the edge of Harry’s prostate, Louis finally uses his other hand to messily spread lube on his cock, giving himself a few tugs to relieve the pressure.

He removes all but one finger, which he uses to stretch Harry’s rim wide enough so that he can breach it with his cock. Harry, who’s been so good the whole time, obediently playing quietly with his nipples, lifts his head immediately at the intrusion, eyes wide with surprise and jaw hanging in absolute pleasure.

“Daddy, oh _daddy, please,_ ” he cries. He shoves his body down on Louis’ cock so quick that Louis has to slap his thigh to get him to slow before he hurts himself.

“Don’t be greedy,” Louis scolds. He pinches the skin of Harry’s hip as he slides in, slowly until he’s balls deep and just nudging Harry’s prostate. He eyes Harry’s face carefully to make sure he’s not in too much pain before he slides out, only to fuck his hips back in and make Harry’s cock jerk on his tummy.

“Fuck, daddy, make me messy,” Harry begs. “Make me come all over myself, _need it_.”

Louis loves how shameless Harry is when he’s getting fucked. He’s so hard he’s dripping, heavy and wet for it. Precome is steadily oozing out of the slit at the head of his cock, smearing on his tummy and making Harry groan in absolute pleasure.

“Yeah?” Louis starts up a brutal pace, rabbiting his hips so fast that the sound of skin slapping against skin is filling the room, echoing off the walls. They’re both delirious with it, breathing harshly and sweating with arousal. “Always get you so messy babe. Know you love when I fuck you so hard everyone knows what we were up to.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Harry cries, nodding his head so fast his curls fly every which way.

“You want everyone in rehearsal to know how well I fucked you? Want everyone to know you had a fat cock up your arse not ten minutes before? They’ll see it, baby. They’ll see how bad you want it.” Louis lowers himself so he’s got his forearms braced on either side of Harry’s head. He drops his forehead so it’s touching Harry’s and leans down to tug his lower lip into his mouth. Harry leans into the touch like a flower to the sun, offering himself up for everything Louis wants. It’s beautiful. _Harry’s_ beautiful.

Struck by a sudden and unexpected wave of fondness for his boy in the midst of such an erotic moment, Louis kisses Harry on both of his eyelids and cheeks. “My sweet girl.”

Harry’s eyes roll back in his head on a particularly sharp thrust and he reaches a hand down between their bodies. Louis goes to slap it away, knowing full well that Harry knows not to touch himself (a rule set in place ever since they discovered Harry could come untouched), until he realizes that Harry’s not touching himself, only spreading a hand over his lower abdomen where he can feel Louis’ cock push his tummy outwards every time he fucks in particularly deep.

“Fuck, fuck I can feel you daddy,” Harry whimpers. “So big inside me, always want you inside me.”

Louis smiles down at his boy as he thrusts back in Harry’s tight heat, keeping himself burrowed deep as he grinds dirty circles into his prostate with the head of his cock. Harry goes absolutely wild for it, scraping the nails of his free hand down Louis’ back while his toes curl in pleasure.

“Feel me filling you up so well, darling? Know you love being stuffed with a cock. Want to come for me?” As much as he’d love to draw this out until there are tears in Harry’s eyes and unintelligible words spilling from his swollen lips, Louis knows he has to speed this up or someone will come looking for them. Though Harry seems to love the idea of exhibitionism in theory, Louis doubts he’d actually love it if someone walked in on them now.

“Mm, yes please,” Harry begs. “Make me come.”

Louis takes that as a challenge and grips the arm of the couch to fuck into Harry even faster than before, hips flying so fast that it’s barely a half a minute later that Harry’s gurgling out a scream and streaking his tummy with white strings of come. Louis follows shortly after, pushed over the edge when he sees Harry rubbing his come over his swollen nipples, coating them until they’re shiny and wet with it.

“Fuck, baby,” he moans, spilling into his boy. “Look what you do to me.”

The little menace just giggles and tugs Louis down in for a sweet kiss. “Thank you,” he murmurs against his mouth.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Louis sits up and says a silent thank you when he sees a box of tissues sitting on the coffee table. He grabs a few and begins to clean himself and Harry up. It takes a while to clean Harry’s bum, but he does a good enough job that he’s not leaking when he stands up. They both dress back into their clothes and Louis laughs as he attempts to fix Harry’s sex hair.

“Hopeless, darling,” Louis sighs and pretends to be put out. Harry just smiles quietly at him and before they leave the room he draws the older boy into a tight hug and kisses his neck.

“Feel better?” Louis sways them from side to side, drawing a laugh out of his boyfriend.

“Much.” Harry steps out of the embrace but slides his hand down until he’s linked his pinky with Louis’ and leads them confidently out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think! comments and kudos are appreciated :-) 
> 
> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/theofficeharry)


End file.
